


Watching You Watching Me

by evileyesandthunderthighs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Derek, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evileyesandthunderthighs/pseuds/evileyesandthunderthighs





	Watching You Watching Me

Derek did not allow himself many comforts in life. On some deeply ingrained level he knew this was because he did not think he deserved good things after what had happened to his family. Even when he pretended for himself and others that this was not the case, deep down he didn’t think he deserved good things. Except for every once in a while, after a long day of training the betas, or cleaning up the teenagers messes he would allow himself some small guilty pleasure. He would allow himself to look, to admire and appreciate Stiles from afar. See, when stiles was aware he was being watched, or paid attention to at all he would become extremely self-conscious. His long limbs would flail about wildly as he gestured, he’d stutter over his words on occasion and fidget uncomfortably in his seat. However, when Stiles was unaware of others, when he thought no one was looking, he became comfortable and in control in his own body. His long arms and legs moved with a surety others rarely noticed, and he developed a subtle sort of grace that could outshine dancers and composers alike. Derek would watch from the doorway before Stiles noticed he’d entered the room, as he’d dance around the kitchen cooking. His fingers lightly dusted with flour as he kneaded dough in his long fingers. Eyes set in concentration, legs moving lightly around the room as he reached for the olive oil on the opposite counter. He’d inevitably trip over his own feet when he noticed Derek standing there watching, he’d blush lightly and Derek would raise a brow as though he thought Stiles was an idiot. Or when they held a pack meeting and Lydia would flip her hair back and say something brilliant, when everyone else stared at her, Derek stared at Stiles. His shoulders would relax, showing how broad they really were and he’d rest his hands under his chin as his jaw set in a hard line that showed his mind working. Derek would watch as his forearms, which had gotten more muscular the past few months, would flex lightly as he turned to type something quickly on his laptop, the light hitting his golden brown eyes. Derek would allow himself to look for a few moments, sometimes too long, until Lydia would finish speaking and the others began to pay attention again, sometimes he had to go for a run afterwards just to force the image of Stiles licking his lips out of his mind. And Derek, Derek was okay with this, he could survive this way and deal with whatever problems came his way so long as he could allow himself those moments to appreciate Stiles’ beauty. That was of course, until Lydia, who had begun to pay attention to Derek paying attention to Stiles while everyone else paid attention to her, decided to do what Lydia does best. Whatever she wants. So one night after a pack meeting Lydia lingered a moment longer, then hugged Derek goodbye while she whispered in his ear so none of the others could hear. “He watches you too, y’know. When he knows you’re not paying attention.” Then she smiled, coy, mischievous, and sashayed out of the house while Derek looked much more prey then predator for once.


End file.
